1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and control method thereof, solving a problem that a user cannot execute image formation (printing or the like) if an image forming apparatus of which use is permitted for the user should fail or be out of order.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, with better maintained network environment and wider use of personal computers (hereinafter also referred to as PCs), it has become possible to have electronic data such as documents and images printed anytime from anywhere.
Further, as one type of image processing apparatuses as electronic equipment, an image forming apparatus (typically a copy machine) for forming an image on a sheet of recording paper has been introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). In such a place of business, it is a common practice to have a plurality of image forming apparatuses having a printer function or copy function connected to a network and to share the apparatuses by a plurality of users. An MFP (MultiFunction Peripheral) as one type of such image forming apparatuses has a plurality of basic operational modes including a copy mode, a facsimile mode (hereinafter facsimile will be also denoted as FAX), a network compatible printer mode and a scanner mode.
In a network environment, by installing a plurality of print drivers for color and monochrome printing in a PC, it becomes possible to selectively use printers on a case-by-case basis. Even when jobs are accumulated on one printer, print instructions may be sent to other printers to enable highly efficient printing.
Other than when jobs are accumulated on one printer, sometimes the printer that is normally used is unavailable because of some malfunction or failure. In such a situation, it is necessary for the user himself/herself to change the printer to be used, and such switching is troublesome. As a solution to avoid such a trouble, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-348366 (hereinafter referred to as '366 Reference) proposes a method of automatically outputting to another printer if the printer usually used by the user is unusable for printing because of failure or other reason. According to this method, by setting beforehand priority of printers used for output, when a print request is issued, printers that can receive the print request can be determined in order from the one having the highest priority and the printer can be set automatically.
Use of image forming apparatuses may be permitted for users who constantly use PCs and image forming apparatuses by employing the method according to '366 Reference. Generally, however, for a temporary user (for example, a visitor from outside), it is a common practice to allow use of only a prescribed image forming apparatus of highest priority and not to permit use of other image forming apparatuses of lower priority.
Such a system, however, is inconvenient for use. For instance, assume that the image forming apparatus of which use is permitted for the temporary user fails and not usable. In such a situation, the temporary user cannot have even an urgent object printed. If printing is absolutely necessary, a system administrator must change system settings temporarily to allow the temporary user to use a different image forming apparatus to print, and after execution of printing, the administrator must return the settings to the original state.